


A Round Peg In A Square Hole: How The Boys Feel About Pegging

by Otonymous



Series: Mr Love: Queen's Choice Headcanons (NSFW) [2]
Category: MLQC: Fandom, love and producer, 恋与制作人 | Liàn Yǔ Zhì Zuò Rén | Mr. Love: Queen's Choice (Video Game)
Genre: Cum Eating, F/M, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 19:17:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21286838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otonymous/pseuds/Otonymous
Summary: How the MLQC boys would react to the act of pegging
Relationships: Bái Qǐ | Gavin & You, Lǐ Zéyán | Victor & You, Xǔ Mò | Lucien/You, Zhuo Qiluo | Kiro/You
Series: Mr Love: Queen's Choice Headcanons (NSFW) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1393000
Comments: 10
Kudos: 73





	A Round Peg In A Square Hole: How The Boys Feel About Pegging

**Author's Note:**

> @anonymous asked:
> 
> "Quick question for you! How do YOU think the mlqc guys would feel about pegging and would they like it?"

**Victor:**

  * Fronts like he doesn’t want it, but moans the loudest out of all four guys — his voice is suddenly higher than you’ve ever heard it before
  * The man’s got a white knuckle grip on the sheets, burying his head into the pillow in a futile attempt to keep the volume down
  * You’ve never seen him come so hard before — you barely need to reach around and touch him
  * Bonus points if you smack that muscular ass hard during the act. Victor loves to feel the warmth that blooms on his flesh after that initial sting. <strike>_Tell him he’s been a bad boy and needs to be punished while delivering a few particularly hard thrusts_</strike>
  * Pull his hair from behind until you see his Adam’s apple bobbing under the long stretch of his neck
  * Victor has so much pent up stress from managing his business and making major decisions that the sensation of relinquishing control in the bedroom is uniquely satisfying. He never realized how wonderfully freeing it could be to let someone else take the reins for a change. So while he was incredibly hesitant to try it initially, it won’t be long until he’s insinuating that he’d like to do it again with the slightest hint of a blush on his cheeks

**Lucien:**

  * Will just stare and stare and stare at you when you first mention pegging to him over dinner at a restaurant. You’re not sure whether you should laugh or cry. Did you overstep a boundary? Did you just ruin your relationship? _What is he thinking?!?_
  * Eventually, a smile spreads across that handsome face as he says, “My silly girl” — his tone of voice and the embarrassment in your cheeks effectively putting an end to that conversation
  * So imagine your surprise when Lucien takes you back to his place one day to reveal a thoughtfully curated selection of equipment he procured specifically for the deed
  * Emotions play a huge role in sex and arousal for Lucien; oftentimes, his climax is dependent on the strength of his feelings during the act more so than the physical stimulation itself
  * That being said, Lucien really gets off on seeing you become more assertive and aggressive during the act of pegging; will often encourage you to _fuck him harder_
  * The intense way his dark eyes hold your gaze until he throws his head back during his climax almost brings you to the brink of yours

**Gavin:**

  * Is a bit taken aback when you first suggest the idea to him; you’ve never seen him turn so red in your life
  * Not wanting to make him uncomfortable, you immediately retract your statement. But then Gavin grabs your hand, amber eyes full of sincerity when he says, “If this is what you really want, then…I trust you.”
  * You’ll need even more of a gentle touch with this guy, especially the first time around. Spoon him and slowly enter the officer from behind while reaching a hand around to caress his insanely defined abs, trace that V-line gracing his torso, slide up to his hard chest to pinch those nipples
  * Gavin isn’t particularly vocal when he’s being pegged, but the way he gasps and pants as he approaches orgasm is E V E R Y T H I N G
  * The beautiful flush high on his cheeks will make you immediately want to go for a second round

**Kiro:**

  * Mr Sunshine absolutely _loves_ to be pegged by you
  * Of the four guys, Kiro is likely the most easy-going one in the bedroom, very open to experimentation and new experiences
  * Expect lots of laughter during your love making sessions, especially if you whip out equipment in a variety of neon colours, shapes and sizes
  * Kiro not-so-secretly gets off on the look on your face when you’re digging your fingers into his hips and thrusting so hard he starts to pant
  * Once you really get into it, Kiro has the tendency to stare intently at you during the act _(see point above)_, mouth hanging open and blue eyes full of a sensual vulnerability that makes you want to throw his legs over your shoulders and kiss him deep while you’re slowly grinding into him, relishing the way he gasps into your ear each time you pull out to the very tip…only to fully bury yourself again with one thrust
  * You find it absolutely irresistible when Kiro comes all over his stomach while being fucked on his back. His long, elegantly tapered fingers will dip down to spread it along the valleys of his six pack before he lifts a coated tip to his lips, tongue peeking out to taste himself


End file.
